Обсуждение участника:Renat Asadullin
Black Ops Black Ops тебе попался не палённый, просто игра сильно лагает. Уже есть несколько патчей, попробуй... --'Sasha 097' 08:32, января 3, 2011 (UTC) Ты зачем категории "Погибшие в Третьей мировой войне" поубирал? --'Sasha 097' 08:42, января 3, 2011 (UTC) 1) ну скорее всего это железо слабое 2) потому что не в тему - Аллен погиб до начала войны, а битва с ополченцами в Брзилии - совсем другой конфликт Happy Soldier 09:07, января 3, 2011 (UTC) 1) ну скорее всего это железо слабое А я говорю, игра лагает! В инете об этом вроде есть. Я играю и без патчей, но ты можешь скачать. --'Sasha 097' 11:31, января 3, 2011 (UTC) Нормальная лицензию не лагала, не лагает и не будет лагать (про одиночку). А мультиплеер лагал только в первые несколько дней. И комп у меня не ахти, н на максималках и с максимальным разрешением нет ни единого разрыва. Retard 15:23, января 3, 2011 (UTC) Да, Аллен, ты невъ*бенно крутой. Happy Soldier 17:26, января 3, 2011 (UTC) "В инете есть патчи" - ты на голову ебнулся? это стимовское приложение, все обновления качаются сразу же, по стандарту, никаких патчей искать не надо. на сколько мне изменяет память было 2-3 патча, один восемь метров другой 64, исправляют лаги и возм жность смены команды. Ренат, тебе подсказка: добавь две категории "Новости" и "Новости сообщества" к своему блогу - и будет тебе счастье 80.239.242.21 08:06, января 30, 2011 (UTC) По поводу тематической недели Привет, Ренат. Для Call of Duty: World at War стоит выделять "тематическую неделю" ? Карто 11:46, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Стоит конечно. Мы сейчас как раз решаем, что выбрать Happy Soldier 11:52, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Мы? Карто 11:54, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) ну я и ты Happy Soldier 11:55, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) А у тебя самого есть идеи? Карто 11:57, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Сначала я хотел создать "Неделю ВС США" ну там про подразделения создавать статьи Happy Soldier 11:59, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) А почему передумал? Карто 12:02, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) ну ты же предложил неделю зомби Happy Soldier 12:06, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Это так. 5 КоДке вообще больше всего заботы требуют перки. Ты заметил, что там почти и инфы о них нет? Карто 12:10, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) ну ладно Happy Soldier 12:23, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Ренат, ты здесь? Карто 11:36, февраля 7, 2011 (UTC) я могу только 1-2 раза в день заходить, и то на пару минут, так что за проектом сами следите Happy Soldier 11:57, февраля 7, 2011 (UTC) Эмм.. а почему ещё 2 неделя стоит? Карто 14:07, февраля 16, 2011 (UTC) ну так это вопрос к администрации, я сам не могу поменять. Happy Soldier 14:21, февраля 16, 2011 (UTC) Предупреждения Ренат, предупреждения имеют право выдавать только администраторы. --'Sasha 097' 13:20, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Ну и молодец, господин администратор! Happy Soldier 13:23, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Ты крут) Ну во-первых рекомендую подписываться нажатием кнопки "подпись" наверху. А во-вторых не вижу ничего крутого в своём поведении Happy Soldier 14:23, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) I want to make clear that nobody has a fucking clue about what is going to happen on tuesday. This was my plan and my work. I did that completely alone. Since 1st grade people have been picking on me and I've been a loser... etc. This fucking world don't understand me. If I want to kill I'll kill my enemys!!! I don't see problem in it!!! This is my Live...! YOU WILL DIE NEXT!!! YOU CAN'T STOP ME... Говорите пожалуйста на русском - по английски не шарю особо. Happy Soldier 16:01, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) But I can stop you. Всё, заблокировал за угрозы. --Danvintius Bookix 16:04, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) А, я понял - этот член хотел меня убить. Ну да - не впервой, тут таких Кримвер Гиллов до хрена. Happy Soldier 16:06, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) Перевод примерно такой: Я хочу ясно дать понять, что ни у кого нет гребаной подсказки о том, что собирается произойти во вторник. Это было моим планом и моей работой. Я сделал это абсолютно один. Так как первосортные люди выбирали меня, и я был проигравшим... и т.д. Этот гребаный мир не понимает меня. Если я захочу, то я убью своих врагов!!! Я не вижу проблемы в этом!!! Это - моя жизнь...! ТЫ УМРЕШЬ СЛЕДУЮЩИМ!!! ВЫ Не МОЖЕТЕ ОСТАНОВИТЬ МЕНЯ... Короче, фигня. Кому-то делать нечего. --Danvintius Bookix 16:11, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) Ну да как всегда. Happy Soldier 16:12, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) А еслі точно и без переводчика.: Ты откуда Гилла знаешь?... Ну насколько я перевел тут че-то вроде: Я хочу сделать чище хэтих придурков и раскрою, что произайдет во вторник. Это был мой план и моя работа Я типа все создал сам. Типа надо мной все издевались с первого класса и он был лузером. Этот матерное слово мир не понимает его Если он хочет убить то убьет своих врагов он не видит проблемы в этом. Это его жизнь. Потом типа ТЫ УМРЕШЬ СЛЕДУЮЩИМ И Вы не сможете остоновить меня." Вроде все.=PRAVEDNIK 96 16:20, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) Про Гилла из Википедии прочитал и потом ещё вспомнил про него, когла увидел на твоей странице. Happy Soldier 16:22, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) удадай кто в вікіпедіі статью создал:))) =PRAVEDNIK 96 16:28, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) Слыште люди этот придурок в английской википедии тоже написал свепослание. Только англечане этому серьезнее относятся=PRAVEDNIK 96 16:35, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) хрен с ним - забанили и всё. Просто придурок-малолетка, который нефиг делать Happy Soldier 16:56, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) Вообще из всехшутеров Гилл самый тупой т а к сказать. Он устроил расстрел ради удавольствия и развлечения, а у остальных были причины.=PRAVEDNIK 96 18:00, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) My Gothic Princess Leaves a Trail of Tears God has forsaken her God will pay Блин достали, валите нахер отсюда, тупые долботрясы! Happy Soldier 13:53, февраля 25, 2011 (UTC) Я его забанил. Ренат, ты уверен, что у персонажей из Call of Duty, про которых ты пишешь, не меняется каждый раз фамилия? Если меняется, то получишь выговор, так как придётся всё переименовывать / удалять. И почему ты называешь деревню Сент-Мер-Эглиз Даунвиллем? С ума сойти... --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] 32px|link=Участник:Sasha 097 15:08, февраля 25, 2011 (UTC) Ну сам проверь Happy Soldier 09:29, февраля 26, 2011 (UTC) Я частично проверил: где-то меняется, где-то нет... Непонятно. P.S. Сегодня ровно год, как я здесь зарегистрирован. --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] 32px|link=Участник:Sasha 097 10:40, февраля 26, 2011 (UTC) Да он ничего обидного не писал... Он написал: " Моя готическая принцесса оставляет след из слез Бог бросел ее Бог будет платить"=PRAVEDNIK 96 17:31, февраля 25, 2011 (UTC) А какое отношение это имеет ко мне? Happy Soldier 09:29, февраля 26, 2011 (UTC) А нечего флудить. --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] 32px|link=Участник:Sasha 097 22:28, февраля 25, 2011 (UTC) Ренат не знаю. Может он хотел чтоб вы подумали на меня... Потому что только у меня есть Gothic Princess=PRAVEDNIK 96 12:39, февраля 26, 2011 (UTC) "Я не голосовал" Ренат, ты уверен? На всякий случай, смени пароль от аккаунта и мыла к нему. Не хватало сообществу новых конфликтов. Если, что - извини, твой голос на этом голосовании не будет засчитан, как и мой IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 18:53, февраля 28, 2011 (UTC) Скриншоты Хватит уже менять скрины! И старайся делать нормальные скрины, а не смешные! --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] 32px|link=Участник:Sasha 097 20:51, марта 3, 2011 (UTC)